


When Life Gives You Mistletoe

by scientifthicc



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tags Are Hard, Tyrus - Freeform, Wonah, andi mack crack ship, au where jonah is financially stable, confessions kinda, i guess?, idk i wrote this fic before that ep came out, jonah is a mess, jonahs mom Knows if u cant tell, my crack ships say hi, so is walker, theyre adorable dorks, tyrus is you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scientifthicc/pseuds/scientifthicc
Summary: Jonah invites Walker over for a Christmas dinner party with the rest of the extended GHC, where both of them are ridiculously oblivious and awkward.“Mom and Dad, meet Walker. Walker, meet my mom and dad.”“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Jonah’s mom smiled, and Walker noticed that she had dimples just like Jonah’s. Or really, Jonah’s dimples were just like his mom’s, but you got the point. “He talks about you all the time,” she fake-whispered, cupping a hand over her mouth and winking.“Mom!” Jonah exclaimed, blushing furiously.Walker blinked and smiled, completely oblivious as to what she had just clearly implied. Instead, he just shook his parents’ hands and said, “It’s wonderful to meet you too!”





	When Life Gives You Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! this fic is from a request an anon sent me on my tumblr for a wonah mistletoe kiss from a couple months ago. it's a wonah fic which i know is a crack ship but its my favorite crack ship so i wrote this anyways lol. i've revised and edited it a little bit since then and i really appreciate feedback so please comment below if you enjoyed it or have some constuctive criticism! i love you guys and i may not usually respond to comments due to some sucky anxiety but i genuinely do appreciate the comments and kudos i get so bless you all :D

Walker took a deep breath and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. He wasn’t one to get nervous around a crush, but it seemed that impatiently waiting to be let inside for a Christmas dinner had that effect on him.

“Hey,” Walker breathed out as Jonah opened the door.

“You made it!” Jonah exclaimed, smiling, and trying not to melt right there on the spot. “Come in, man. I’m so glad you’re here.” Walker, cheeks flushed from the cold and in an adorable ugly Christmas sweater, was possibly the cutest Jonah had ever seen him.

Walker stepped out of the cold and into Jonah’s warm house _. I’m so glad you’re here _ echoed through his brain, and he tried to send it away, telling himself it was nothing more than a friendly thing to say.

Jonah had invited friends over for a Christmas party his friends were hosting, a couple of days before Christmas. Even though they were close friends, Walker was surprised when Jonah had invited him.

His previous relationship with Buffy had caused him to hang around the GHC more, and Walker grew closest with Jonah, despite both being an unlikely pair because Jonah had previously suspected Walker would come between Jonah and Andi’s relationship. And Walker may have come between Jonah and Andi’s relationship, but in a way Jonah never could have expected (Jonah eventually realized he had fallen hard for Walker, and Andi and Jonah had ended their relationship, because he would only be hurting her more in their already-unhappy relationship). Even after Walker and Buffy broke it off and he was no longer as close to the group, Jonah and Walker remained good friends.

Jonah had invited Walker to sleep over as well, so after greeting his friends, Jonah and Walker headed upstairs so he could put his things in Jonah’s room.

When they reached Jonah’s room, however, Walker noticed that none of Jonah’s other friends had a sleeping bag—or anything, really—to indicate they would be staying too. “How come Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi aren’t sleeping over?”

“Oh—uh… no—none of them could stay over,” Jonah replied, a slight blush on his face. Quickly changing the topic, he said, “Let’s go downstairs! It’s almost time for dinner and you should meet my parents.”

Walker didn’t know what to say at that, so he just followed him back down the stairs. He couldn’t believe that he would be spending the night with just Jonah, and none of his other friends, but he managed to keep his composure.

Once downstairs, Jonah introduced Walker to his parents.

“Mom and Dad, meet Walker. Walker, meet my mom and dad.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Jonah’s mom smiled, and Walker noticed that she had dimples just like Jonah’s. Or really, Jonah’s dimples were just like his mom’s, but you got the point. “He talks about you all the time,” she fake-whispered, cupping a hand over her mouth and winking.

“Mom!” Jonah exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Walker blinked and smiled, completely oblivious as to what she had just clearly implied. Instead, he just shook his parents’ hands and said, “It’s wonderful to meet you too!”

After dinner, the GHC, Jonah, Walker, and TJ (even TJ was invited. Walker noticed that wherever Cyrus was, TJ was there too) sat in the living room to watch Christmas movies. Walker found himself seated next to Jonah, much to his surprise, and found it hard to focus sometimes, as he couldn’t help always being hyper-aware of Jonah’s presence.

Throughout the movie, Jonah watched Cyrus and TJ through the corner of his eye as they sat pressed up against each other, Cyrus leaning his head on TJ’s head shoulder and occasionally sharing comments between themselves, giggling and whispering in each other’s ears. He watched the couple being all lovey-dovey with envy, wishing that that could be him and Walker.

Walker, constantly catching himself staring at Jonah instead of watching the movie, noticed Jonah’s discreet looks at the couple, his heart sinking. He could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of Jonah. Could it be that Jonah was crushing on one of them? Once that thought presented itself there, it was planted into his mind. Now that it was rooted there, it was all he could think about, and his heart was heavy with lead. He didn’t dare let himself think that Jonah liked boys, but in the event he did, it was no surprise to Walker that it would be Cyrus or TJ, not himself. Walker sat through the rest on the current movie feeling disheartened.

They all watched multiple movies together, Walker feeling dejected and Jonah feeling jealous the whole time, and after the last movie had ended, everyone’s parents started picking them up one by one, until eventually, only Walker and Jonah remained.

Jonah and Walker stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither speaking until after what seemed like forever (it was only a few moments), they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Both breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the break in the awkward silence.

“Hey honey,” Jonah’s mom said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. “Now that your friends have left, we’ll be heading to bed, okay? You boys have fun.” Jonah’s mom winked for the second time tonight, once again causing Jonah to blush furiously and once again leaving Walker completely oblivious. Kissing the top of Jonah’s head, she whispered, “Go get him, ” into Jonah’s ear, quiet enough so that Walker couldn’t hear, before heading back upstairs and leaving Jonah a blubbering mess.

“What’d she say?” Walker asked, cocking his head (the action caused Jonah to almost melt — but of course Walker didn’t notice).

“Um…” Jonah coughed. “Nothing.”

Out of desperation to avoid awkwardness, Jonah suggested that they watch another movie, and Walker agreed. After changing into pajamas (it was already pretty late into the night, after all), they headed into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

While they waited for popcorn, they stood in front of the microwave, and Walker tried to make small talk. “So I was wondering…” Walker said to the microwave, not being able to look directly at Jonah.

“Hm?” Jonah turned to Walker.

“I swear I wasn’t spying or anything…” Walker began, still staring at the microwave. “But as we were watching the last movie, I noticed you kept staring at Cyrus and TJ.” It came out of his mouth before Walker could even think about it, and he hoped he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries.

“Shit,” Jonah swore silently. He thought he had managed to be relatively discreet about it. “I swear I wasn’t staring because I like one of them or something. It’s not like I was jealous. I mean, I guess I’m jealous, but not exactly for that reason…” Jonah trailed off, willing himself to stop saying more than he meant to.

“Oh?” Walker asked, gently prompting him to continue, but trying not to pressure Jonah into telling him.

“I- I’m not gay. I mean— well— I’m not exactly straight, but—“ Jonah cut off suddenly, eyes going wide. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck  _ oh fuck.  _ He had most definitely fucking said more than he meant to. Jonah was looking anywhere but Walker’s wide eyes, avoiding eye contact to keep from blabbering again.

Then, still looking everywhere around the room, Jonah looked up and choked.

Just his luck.

There was fucking mistletoe.

He planned to ignore it, but at the sound Jonah made, Walker followed Jonah’s eyes to see what he was looking at, almost choking as well.

“That’s, uh... mistletoe,” Walker whispered. No shit, Walker thought to himself. Jonah’s not blind. He was unable to say much more, given that there was mistletoe above them, Jonah had just come out to him, and that he now had a small sliver of hope now that he knew Jonah wasn’t crushing on neither Cyrus nor TJ.

“I uh… um. Um. Yeah. It is,” Jonah stumbled, finally managing to utter semi-coherent words.

“Well...uh…mistletoe is mistletoe,” Walker said after a minute of awkward silence. Heart pounding, he gulped, taking a step towards Jonah.

“Are—are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Jonah took a careful step towards Walker as well.

“Honestly?” Walker moved closer. Jonah could feel his breath on his lips.

Walker leaned closer, pausing, as if, asking for permission.

Jonah confirmed by closing the gap.

Their lips met, and it felt like nothing Jonah—or Walker—had ever felt before. His kiss with Andi was nothing compared to this one. When he kissed Walker, he felt complete, like he had finally found something he had been missing.

When Walker kissed Jonah, Walker felt like the world was perfect. Like nothing could ever compare, and like something he had never even dared to dream about had happened.

When they kissed each other, time stopped, and they finally realized that their feelings for each other weren’t one-sided.

Even though it was a simple kiss, it was so, so meaningful—like they had made up for the time they had lost pining for each other.

“I’ve wanted to do this for months.” Walker completed the sentence he had cut off when they finally broke apart.

“Me too,” Jonah breathed out, smiling softly.

 

They fell asleep halfway through the next movie, wrapped in each other’s arms, with Jonah’s head resting on Walker’s.


End file.
